


Signals

by imaginarycircus



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Annie's frequent adjustment of Auggie's collar/tie turns naughty" - for the <a href="http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/196313.html">Multi-fandom Suit & Uniform Kink Meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/gifts).



"Come on. You'd have to be blind not to see it," Auggie says.

"Oh. Good. Blind jokes. Now I know you're taking things seriously." Joan rolls her eyes and marches out. She's given her orders, no matter how impossible the situation may seem. Annie has faced worse. Auggie has lost all contact with her before. That time in Belarus was dodgy, but Jai picked her up at the border and got her out.

It's thirty-eight tense hours before they hear from her. She's in Tajikistan and how she got there is a long story. She only tells parts of it, the parts she needs to tell at the debriefing. Auggie knows there is at least thirty percent more story and he wonders what she's hiding.

"So if I take you out for beer will you tell me what really happened?"

She tweaks his collar, which is something she does when she wants his full attention, and whispers into the shell of his ear, "Sure. And you can tell me all about what happened to you in Prague."

Auggie frowns.

She let's go of him. "That's what I thought." And he listens to her heels as they click down the floor away from him and towards her desk. Sounds like a Christian Laboutin three inch heel with a platform under the toe. She's changed up the Jo Malone to French Lime Blossom and he's certain she's wearing a skirt today, because he can't hear her pant legs shushing against each other as she walks.

**

The next mission is so open and shut that Auggie is expecting it to all fall apart every second. It doesn't and he is able to breath normally again once she's back in the office and tells him he worries too much. She straightens his tie, which she does when she wants him to know she is telling him the truth. For a bunch of liars they are surprisingly honest with each other. There are just many omissions.

Annie gets shot, lost at sea, taken hostage, beaten by militants, and it's all par for the course, but Auggie finds he likes it less and less as time passes. He knows she's capable, lethal, and whip smart. She's also charismatic and people tend to like and trust her naturally. He knows. But she knows him and she can hear underneath his jokes that he worries.

"You have to stop," she says. "Because this is my job. And I'm good at it."

"I know you are," he says. "That's not..."

He's distracted because she straightens his tie and his collar and he doesn't know what those two things mean paired together. The code has been altered.

"Buy me a drink after work. I'll tell you about Tajikistan and you tell me about Prague."

"Fine," he says. Now that she knows there was a disaster in Prague she's not going to let it go.

Once in a blue moon he finds it frustrating not to be able to see her. He knows things like her hair color, height, weight, eye color, shoe size, and blood type. He knows what size clothing she wears in both American and European sizes. But he doesn't know what her face looks like, what her expressions are like. And he wants to know all of her. He can infer a lot from her voice and her touch and the way other people treat her, but it’s quickly becoming not enough.

She spins him a long story about a tea-house, a goat, some women who run a black market smuggling operation and how she fled into Tajikistan in a burlap sack tied to a camel, a very flatulent camel. It's just crazy enough to be true.

"I don't believe a word of it. I am not going to tell you about Prague for that," he says and finishes his beer.

He can imagine her mouth hanging open in fake, but amused shock. She reaches over and pulls him forward by his tie and he hopes she's going to kiss him. Instead she says quietly, "You owe me more than a beer. That was the truth."

She doesn't straighten his tie when she releases him and the signals are all confused now.

"Annie, I'll do anything you want, but I am not telling you about Prague. Not until you can trade me an equally embarrassing story."

"It was that bad?"

"It made the Hindenberg look practically jolly."

She laughs, but it's shocked laughter.

He has a habit of just blurting things out because people let him get away with it. But they all forget it's something he did before he was blind too.

"So, just now--you were totally going to kiss me, weren't you?"

"I'm not that drunk," she says.

"You'd have to be drunk to kiss me?"

"Auggie, no. But work. We can't."

"I think Joan and Arthur would be unable to stop us, all things considered."

"You're my closest friend..." he can hear the conflict, mingled with regret in her voice.

"Is it still Ben?"

"No." But she says nothing else on that matter. She drops him at home and they go back to collar tugs and tie straightening. And it's not what he wants. He wants her to grab him and mess him up. He wants to touch her, see more of her that way, but he keeps his hands mostly to himself.

**

Auggie goes missing. It takes the entire team to find him and get him back. Annie is the first one into the compound and is followed by an entire army from the sounds of it.

His leg is broken and one of his hands. Annie holds his good hand all the way to the hospital. She's there when he wakes up after they put a pin in his leg. She presses her lips to his cheek and he lets his hand drift up to cup her chin and lets his fingers rest on the strong angular line of her jaw. For some reason he thought she'd be softer, more curved--a heart shaped face maybe. He likes this better. She catches his hand, the one not in a cast, and kisses it. She's glad he's safe, but he hopes.

His first day back in the office is a little stressful because it's hard to maneuver on crutches when you're blind. He manages, because that's what he does.

Annie finds him and he can tell by the way her heels click that she hurries to him.

"You're back," she says and presses a kiss to his cheek. She straightens his tie and whispers, "I changed my mind."

He knows immediately what she means and yet he doesn't know what to say.

"Unless you've changed--"

"No," he cuts her off. "At six you're coming home with me and I am going to make you dinner."

**  
He makes an amazing spaghetti carbonara with a green salad and a good chianti because it's fast, impressive, and comforting. Annie has to fetch him things because he's still on crutches and has one broken hand so it's less impressive than usual, but he's not that fussed. They've known each other too long for it to matter.

When dinner has been eaten, Annie does the dishes. He comes up behind her as she's drying the last fork and he leans in close and breathes her in. He stabilizes himself with one crutch and pulls her hair back exposing her neck. Her hair is smooth and silky just as he'd imagined it would be. He trails a finger down the nape of her neck and feels her shiver in response. He places a tentative kiss in the crook of her neck and she tilts her head so that he can kiss her there as much as he likes. She moves to turn around, but he stops her.

"Not yet," he says. "There's no rush."

She makes a small, frustrated noise, but he continues exploring her neck and moves across her nape to the other side. He kisses her shoulders and she is breathing much faster now. He can feel goose bumps on her skin.

"You can turn around now if you want to," he says.

She actually walks away from him.

"Hey, no one has ever complained about my..." he hears the silverware drawer open and a fork land in the little compartment just for them. He feels her shift back between him and the sink.

"Sorry, I just wanted to put that away before I --" he covers her mouth with his and its like fireworks going off inside him. From the way she's gripping his shoulders and kissing him back, well, he knows she doesn't hate it.

She breaks this kiss and asks, "How’s your leg?"

"I can't tap dance on it, but..." He kisses her again and then kisses along her jaw to her ear. He's so glad to get a chance to whisper in her ear for a change. "I did ask the doctor about what I could and couldn't do, explicitly."

He hears the tiny sharp intake of breath that most people would miss and feels the slight shiver that runs through her body. And her body is right there, warm and solid under his hands and he wants to touch all of her, taste all of her.

She places her hands on either side of his face and kisses him and it's even better than him kissing her. He knows he has to sit down soon and it's a shame, but his leg just can't take much more standing.

"I'm sorry," he says holding up his arm cast. "I'm going to be a little clumsy. Also I kind of need to sit down."

She takes it perfectly in stride and says, "Bed or couch?"

"You pick. Whichever is more comfortable for you."

"Bed then." She walks beside him and when they get to the bedroom he manages to settle himself on the bed without too much fuss. He puts his crutches on the floor where he can reach them easily when he needs to get out of bed, though he’s hoping that won't be for a while.

"This is a little awkward," he says. He can feel that she doesn't quite know what to do so he reaches a hand out; she takes it. He pulls her gently down beside him, so that they are both sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did you take off your shoes?"

"No," she says.

"Let me." He reaches down and pulls her feet into his lap, trailing his fingers down her calf to her foot. Her shoe slips off easily and he sets it down where he won't trip over it and then he touches her foot, slim, but strong, narrow ankle, and he trails his fingers up her shin, mapping out her smooth, taut calf muscle. He kisses her knee and then repeats with the other leg, but keeps going past her knee to her thigh. She's smaller than he expected, but wiry. He skims along the inside of her thigh and the skirts around to her hip and up along the sides of her rib cage. She says nothing, but there are little hitches in her breathing, especially when he gets near, but the veers away from her more sensitive areas. He moves up her ribcage and explores her arms, which are like the rest of her smooth and slim. She feels so small, like she should be fragile, but he knows she's not. He likes the contrast. It probably keeps her safe in the field, because people don't expect her to be deadly.

He leaves a trail of kisses in the wake of his hands. He pulls her down so that she is lying next to him and he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you," he murmurs between kisses along her collar-bone.

"For what?"

"Letting me explore you like this. Letting me see you," he says.

"Look all you want," she says and kisses him and then lies back down. He travels his fingers slowly along the planes of her face, her nose, her lips. The lips are a bit fuller than he expected, but he knew that from kissing her. Her nose and cheekbones are as sharp as her jaw. He loves the feel of her under his hands.

He settles back down to kissing her for a while. He'll explore more once she is less clothed. She's wearing a dress, but he isn't sure if it's the sort that just comes off or if there's a zipper. He's so aroused that he's not sure how much longer he can go at this slow pace. He finds a zipper on the side and eases it down. After that it's easy to slip the thing off her and then he has so much firm skin under his hands he feels like he might just come apart.

He speeds up. He has to and his mouth and hands are traveling up and down her, grasping and kneading. Her hands are busy with the buttons on his shirt. He lets her draw the sleeve carefully over his arm cast. She reaches for the button on his pants, but he grabs her and kisses her again. She's starting to loosen up and he realizes that she is being careful with him because he's injured. He doesn't mind. He'll heal and he really rather not have to leave this bed to go to the hospital tonight.

She straddles him, he’s sitting up with his legs out in front of him, and she goes back to undoing his pants. he cups one of her breasts with his good hand and sucks at a nipple through the silky fabric of her bra. She sighs softly and rolls her hips down against him. She pushes gently against his chest and he lies down. He helps her ease his pants off and now they are even, both in their underpants. When she straddles him again he can feel her warmth and wetness. It’s maddeningly wonderful.

"Off," he says managing to unfasten her bra with one hand. She quickly gets rid of her own underpants and helps him slide his boxers off. She settles down against him and he gasps.

"You feel incredible," he says.

"This feels incredible," she breathes into his ear and he shivers.

There is a moment's awkwardness again when he realizes he won't be able to get a condom on one handed, but she does it like it's no big thing.

She positions herself and starts to slide down onto him and he can't help but burst out, "I'm sorry I'm so injured right now you have to do all the work."

She stops moving and laughs a little. "We can wait if you want?"

He grabs her hips and shoves so that he's all the way in her. She moans and rocks against him.

"No, no more waiting." He is practically growling.

"Yeah," she's breathless, "Didn't really want to wait either."

She tangles her hands in his hair and kisses him, deep and dirty, with lots of tongue. She fucks him slowly for a few minutes and then starts to pick up the pace. She holds her pointer finger to his lips, he licks it several times, she slips it down between them and starts to stroke herself. She slams herself against him faster and faster, moaning low and throaty and that pushes an orgasm out of him, but she is right behind him.

She pulls off him and takes care of the condom.

"It'll be better next time," he says.

"I'm not complaining." He can hear the question in her voice.

"No, but you were pretty quiet."

"Oh, yeah. I tend to be until I know someone really well."

"But you know me," he says.

"Not like this. This is different." She kisses him. "And I have no complaints. It was amazing."

"Yeah, well. Just wait until I have two working hands."

"OK," she says and he can tell she doesn't want to debate it. "I'm looking forward to it."

She curls into his side and yawns. She sleeps, but he spends a while just remembering. He's waited so long for her that he doesn't completely know how to stop, even though she is right there, breathing on his arm, her hair spilling over his shoulder. She begins to snore gently and that is exactly the little dose of reality he needs to make him accept the reality of her there in his bed.


End file.
